


the song is you

by TuppenceBee



Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppenceBee/pseuds/TuppenceBee
Summary: If Andrew closes his eyes and tries hard, he can pretend there is no war. No bombs and no death and no flying.He likes the flying, though. And he loves flying with Rex.
Relationships: Andrew Foyle/Rex Talbot
Kudos: 13





	the song is you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea months ago and just got around to writing it! First time writing for this fandom/ship :)

The record whirs on the phonograph, sending sweet lilting music through the air. Nearby, the fire is crackling, but beyond the safety of the blackout curtains, the night is quiet and still.

A moment of normalcy amidst the mayhem. If Andrew closes his eyes and tries hard, he can pretend there is no war. No bombs and no death and no flying.

He likes the flying, though. And he loves flying with Rex.

Rex is sitting quietly across from him, eyes dark and glittering in the firelight.

Any other night of leave, they would be out with girls, dancing and drinking, possibly getting into at least one fight. But tonight, they’d ended up at Andrew’s father’s, a silent understanding between them that they need only this: quiet and music and the solace of each other’s company.

Andrew is content to be still, which has always been a rare thing for him. He’s always been running after something, chasing the next thrill. Despite this, the music moves something in him, and he says, ‘I feel like dancing.’

Rex gives him a devilish smile from his chair and then he’s standing and taking the two steps between them. He holds out a hand, stooped in a bow, and says, ‘May I have this dance?’

Andrew snorts. ‘All that flying’s gone to your head.’ But Rex is still standing with his hand extended, a mysterious smile playing on his lips. Something tells Andrew to take his hand, so he does, letting Rex pull him to his feet, and into a dance.

They move around the room, more of a shuffle than a dance, and Andrew doesn’t remember the last time he felt this sense of rightness, except for when he’s flying.

Rex seems happy, too, eyes closed as he hums along to the tune playing. His voice is low and rough and sweet.

The music and the nearness of Rex and warmth of the fire loosen something in Andrew and he doesn’t even think as he looks at Rex and says, ‘Would you mind if I kissed you?’

Rex gives Andrew a sharp look, and Andrew realises he’d got so caught up in the romance of the moment, he’d forgotten himself.

‘God, I shouldn’t have—’ He swallows thickly.

But Rex’s smile is small and warm when he says, ‘I wouldn’t mind at all, Andrew.’

Andrew smiles back, and then he leans in, closing the distance between them. It’s not the same feeling as flying, but it sends a charge through him all the same. Maybe he was chasing the next thrill, after all. But it’s more than that, this time, Andrew is certain. He holds Rex tight, kissing him like he may never get to kiss him again, dancing all the while.

‘I'd never have expected that from you, you know,’ Rex says, pulling away. Before Andrew has time to worry, Rex adds, ‘But it wasn't unwelcome.’

‘I’m glad,’ Andrew says, and kisses Rex again.

The record finishes but they stay in each other’s embrace, moving to an unheard song, safe in their moment of calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> So, I got this idea when I was re-watching Foyle’s War for the millionth time and Andrew asked Sam ‘Would you mind if I kissed you?’ Naturally, I imagined him asking Rex this, instead haha 
> 
> Title from the song of the same name :)


End file.
